Various board games have been created in which the theme of the game is the earning of income through various careers. Typically, such games involve a board having a continuous path of spaces representing various careers or employment possibilities with each space designating a particular event or choice. Dice are rolled to move players around the board in a chance fashion and events are triggered when a player lands on a particular square. In the past, the sorts of events associated with a particular square have been typically the gain or loss of paying money, or further movement or restriction of movement on the board. Such games do not, however, simulate to any significant degree to the actual complexity and decisions involved in earning income from employment.